


Just Our Secret

by templarhalo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Billy was brought back from the dead, Billy was woking at Scoops Ahoy with Steve, Gen, One Shot, Stranger Things Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarhalo/pseuds/templarhalo
Summary: Inspired by an Overwatch comic I read.In 1989, Jane "El" Hopper, runs into a man she thought she mercy killed four years ago.It's not a happy reunion





	Just Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TAXM81q3R8
> 
> The video that inspired this fic.

“Psst. Kid.” a familiar voice whispered.

“Billy!” Eleven said in surprise.

Billy held a cup of ice cream in his bruised hand. It was Mint Chocolate Chip drizzled with caramel and hot fudge with sprinkles.

“Manager went out for a smoke, and Steve is in the bathroom.” The young man said with a grin. 

“Remember our agreement ya little shit?” Billy said with a lopsided grin.

“Just our secret.” El answered as she moved the bag of comics and cute tops she and Max had bought to make room for cardboard container groaning under the weight of the frozen goodness

“Atta girl.”

“No ice cream for me?” Max said in a teasing tone.

“Not with that attitude Maxine.” Her big brother answered

“I’ll tell Steve.” She replies with a smile as bright as her copper hair. 

Billy’s face fell. The prospect of no sex after work was not an appealing one

“Alright fine” The man said as he adjusted his sailor uniform

Max grinned and Jane couldn’t help but giggle.

* * *

  


Jane grunted in pain as the fist collided with her mouth and sent her flying into the alley wall. This is what she got for deciding to take a few days to go visit her sister. One of Brenner’s goons had to come after her.

“You’ve gotten better.” The voice behind the mask says. It’s an oily and gravelly tone, accent-less but familiar in someway. The man looming over her wears a black trench coat over a grey untucked button up. His fingernails are long and untrimmed,

“But not good enough.”

Jane smiles. She goes for the snub nosed Smith and Wesson Model 66 on her belt.

The man’s hand dives to disarm her, only to realize his mistake as he’s slammed into the wall by her Telekinesis

The 66 snaps up. Two 357 Magnum rounds enter the man’s chest. He falls to his knees, blood tainted black by something that makes El’s nose quiver in disgust leaks from the two holes the rounds made.

“And yet.” El says as it begins to rain. “I’m better than you.” She puts the 66 to the masked man’s head. The rain drops sizzle as they land on the man’s coat. Something about this man makes her shiver despite the warmth old M65 jacket Lucas found for her provided.

The masked man’s laugh is a rattling, rasping sound.

“It takes more than that to kill a dead man.” He replies. 

“I have more than enough to kill a dead man, Brenner should know that by now.” Jane tells him.

“I wish he did.” The man says with a thoughtful hum. Too thoughtful for a man whose about to leave this world with a big hole in his face.

“Take the mask off and die with honor.” Jane ordered.

The Man laughs again His chuckles dry and mirthless as he moves to comply. The white plastic slides with away with a hiss and a sharp click-tap! sound.

“I have died once before. I wasn’t given any honor than.” The masked man looks up at her with dead black- purple eyes

The eyes belong to a face that even with the scars, the short beard, and pale flesh paused in mid rot is one she recognized.

“And it doubt it’ll be coming my way soon.” Billy Hargrove says with a smile made of teeth white as the moon.

He puts a taloned finger to his chapped, scarred lips. 

“Shh…” He tells her as she stumbles back in surprise and horror. The Revolver slips out of her hands and falls the stone cracked by growing weeds and moss. 

A hand as cold as ice and as unnatural as the skin of a Demodog cups her breast.

“Remember.” Billy whispers in her ear.

“Just our secret.”

With a cruel cackle, Billy vanishes. El catches a glimpse of a shadow sliding over a building and he’s gone.

And she’s left in the rain, alone but for lingering horror and the tears sliding down her cheeks.


End file.
